Waiting for the Rain to Fall
by FerocityFusion
Summary: Jack and Kim are in their twenties and are living together. Jack likes Kim. Kim likes Jack. Jack has created this bad boy image for everyone except Kim. Kim really wants Jack to open up to everyone. She wants him to know he can trust him. Jack is only trying to protect Kim from his past. Kim can't accept that. Story better than it sounds. Please read! R&R! Adventure/mystery story!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Kickin' it fanfic. I hope you like it! Review! In this story the gang is about 20 years old and are in college!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

KIM P.O.V

Do you know that one point in your life where you realize everything is way to perfect and you just want it to go back to having all these troubles because they were like solving mysteries? Yeah, well I never feel like that. If my like were really perfect I would be dating the JACK BREWER! Sure we live together, but that isn't good enough. We have kissed a few times but I don't think he felt anything. Goodness why does he have to be like this? He has changed so much. He is more like this bad boy in front of everyone else but in front of me he is the biggest softie known to man-kind. Why he is like this I have no idea something happened back in high school and he never seems to want to talk about it so I never asked.

Currently I am sitting on the couch watching this horrid chick flick that just sickens me to watch, but some how has gotten me hooked.

"Jason! Choose Jason he is such the sweetheart!" I shout at the T.V. Alison had to choose either Jason or Jack to date. They were twins and Alison had fallen in love with both. Jason was so kind and loving while, Jack never let anyone in and hid all his secrets. Sounds like the Jack I know. Maybe he needs a little push to open up, or he ne-

" I think she should choose Jack. He seems like a cool guy." A husky voice whispered near my voice frightening my out of my thoughts.

"Gosh Jack you scared the living daylights out of me," I paused the movie and he sat in the spot next to me. " Why would anyone want to choose him. He so rough on the edges and no matter how hard Alison tries, he won't let her in." I argue.

"Maybe he has a good reason and he might really like the girl and just not have the guts to tell her. I have to say her Long, Blonde hair and stunning brown eyes are actually really attractive and Jason seems a little to perfect." He replies.

"That doesn't give him a right to hide everything from his best friend. He can be as attractive as he wants but he should still talk to his best friend since high school." I say getting closer into his face.

"Well he might really like her but he might not know if she feels the same. Maybe for once a girl should say something and not always put the pressure on the boys." He continued also getting closer to my face.

"Well that isn't Fair! How is a girl supposed to know if the boy likes her plus all the time she has known him he has been sending mixed signals." I complained confused if we are still talking about the movie or each other.

"Well the why doesn't the boy just kiss the girl and if the feel something than it is official. He likes her."

"Well then why doesn't he?" I snap

"Fine!"

"Okay!"

"UGH!" We both groan and sit back on the couch and take a deep breath.

Seconds of silence pass by. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. You could defiantly feel the tension in the air.

We both turn to look at each other and immediately jump on each other. As soon as his lips touch mine butterflies fill my stomach. His lips were so smooth and molded perfectly into mine.

"You are right. Alison should choose Jack." I mumble against his lips. As he licks my bottom lip for enter I taste something on his tongue. Alcohol. I quickly pull back for the amazing kiss. I look away when I feel my cheeks burning up.

"Well no matter how much I just enjoyed kissing you. You probably aren't going to remember any of this so I think it is time for you to got to bed." I sigh only wishing he felt the same.

"I don't wanna I would rather be here and make out with you." Jack whines. He looks as cute as ever.

"And have you throw up in my mouth. Grody! Not happening." I say disgusted, " let me ask you one thing. Did you ever have any feelings for me?" I quickly pull out my phone and press record and wait for the answer.

" I only dated Donna to make you jealous while you were dating Brody. You have been the prettiest girl I have ever seen since high school and I only love you." He quickly pulls me in for another kiss. The only time you will hear the truth is when it comes out of little kids or drunk peoples mouths. Words of Wisdom to never forget.

As soon as his soft lips leave mine he falls asleep holding me against him. I am so tired I don't even care what position I am in, and cuddle closer to him. What was going to happen in the morning?

**Finally the first chapter to my first kickin it fanfic. I hope you like it. 5 reviews to update! **

**Please take a look at my blog at . **

**Follow me on twitter at: FerocityFusion **

**Follow me on instagram at kirah_davies **

**Like me on FaceBook at Takirah Davies**

**LOVE YA,**

**Xx FerocityFusion oO**


	2. Chapter 2: Save me!

**Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews! 5 more reviews to update! For all the wonderful reviews, I made you guys a video. You can look at the video on my blog. That link is on my profile. For some reason in the last chapter it deleted the link. So hear is my blog name(it has no spaces): ferocity fusion . blogspot . com! Check it out!**

**Now to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it sadly **

My eyes began to open, but were quickly shut again because of the illuminating light coming from the open curtain. Open curtains? Kim would have shut them before she went to bed. It is like freaking O.C.D she has.

My head was pounding. All this thinking was too much. I looked down and see a blonde beauty sound asleep, lying on my chest.

'Dang, I must have been really wasted to forget something this good.' I thought to myself.

My eyes widen as I realized this "Blonde Beauty" was the one and only Kimberly Crawford. She really was a beauty. Her brown eyes, and silky, straight, blonde hair. She never wore makeup except for on special occasion. She wasn't really a girly girl or a tomboy. She was perfect. What the heck am I thinking. I was so weirded out I jumped right off and Kim rolled off the couch with a loud thud.

"What in the name of… JACK!" Kim shouted angrily.

She jumped onto the couch and tackled me. She grabbed my collar, gritted her teeth, and gave me the coldest Crawford glare. Aw great the 3 Gs. Grabbed, Gritted, and Glared.

"Look Kim I know you love me, but don't so desperate to get some. Her gritted teeth immediately turned into a heart-wrenching frown.

"Gosh Jack, this is the problem with you! We can never have a serious conversation!" She cries.

"Kim I was ju-" She cut me off and her eyes got watery. Tears threatening to spill. I had never seen her cry not even when her sister died in a car accident.

Kim P.O.V

Why was I being so sensitive about this. Why should I care if he cares he doesn't open to me so why should I open up to him?

"You were just, what huh? Jack I am always there for you when have you ever been there for me? I stopped going to you whenever I had problems because, you would just laugh at them or make jokes. Then when you go to apologize you make another joke! It is like an never ending train of laughs." I'm so sad that tears form in my eyes, and then when they fall I get so upset with myself.

What is wrong with me? I never cry in front of anyone. I drop to my knees, and I cry. I cry my little heart out. Jack sits down next to me, and swings his arm around my shoulder. I start to cry into his shirt, but then I realize something. I am crying. I am crying? I push off of his chest and my cheeks start to go red. I haven't cried since 2nd grade when I learned that people come and go all the time and not to get attach. Oh my gosh, what have I done? Just as I am about to tell Jack to never speak of this little, well.. "scene", the doorbell rings. We look at each other. He doesn't move so I proceed to the door. As soon as I open the door I want to shut it I am speechless.

Jacks P.O.V

Kimberly Anne Crawford just cried. Cried? In front of me? Cried? What have I done? Still lost for words I follow after Kim to see who is at the door.

"Kim? Who is at the door?" I say as I walk into the entrance and see who I have been dreading to see since 9th grade. My dad. What the heck is he doing here? How did he find me? We have to get out of here fast.

"Jack would you like to introduce me to someone?" Kim a little nervous.

"Oh, Jackson is this your little girly friend you have been hiding from me? She really is a beauty." My dad says as he grabs onto kim's ponytail.

"Jack what is going on? I thought you said you're dad was in jail for life to be on death row." Kim questions with a shaky voice, but she doesn't shed 1 tear. I must have really hurt her.

"I thought he was," I say pulling out a gun I had been keeping in my pocket in case I was getting robbed not for situation like these, " I never thought about him since high school. I have been hiding from here since I moved here." I say trying to sound reassuring.

"Listen to that you are sweet and comforting. What happened when you killed your mother? Or you sister or brother? How could do something so horrible, and then hide from me, your only family member?" He reminds me of everything I wanted to forget. "Here I think I am going to take little Kimberly with me. Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to her." He says so calmly.

"I won't let you. She stays here. The police are already on their way." I say demandingly. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about calling the cops. I wasn't prepared.

"I wasn't asking permission." He said sternly and pulled the trigger. I felt pain flush through my right arm. I fell over because of the overwhelming pain in my arm. The image of Kim kept fading and reappearing. I couldn't fight it anymore. The darkness took over and I laid their leaving Kim shouting my name in horror.

Kim P.O.V

"Where are you taking me?" I was panicking. Jack was just shot. We left him there bleeding with no help. He was shot by his OWN dad. I was being kidnapped. What was going on.

"I am taking you were you belong. When I was being thrown in jail they told everyone I was going to be on death row, but really the put me an insane asylum. They tried to erase my memories, but I wouldn't let them. I told them I would rather die. I was to good and escaped, now you are going in my place." You have got to be joking me. An asylum! If I'm going to have my memories erased I need to tell Ja-

My thoughts were interrupted by a cloth being put over my mouth. It started for me to be harder to breath. I tried to fight of bone in my body telling me to go to sleep. I had to fight it. Man how is this guy still driving. I have been fighting with every last bit of strength I had. He is really strong, I see where Jack gets it from. Right before my eyes shut I heard him whisper

"Your name is Olivia Holt, and you grew up in East Los Angelos."

"Olivia if you are awake, wiggle your thumb. Olivia can you hear me?" A small, dainty, feminine voice. Olivia? OLIVIA! As In the girl that the weirdo kidnapper told me about. I bolt straight up frightened. Am I really a in an insane asylum?

"Olivia pleas calm down, I know you are scared but you have to trust me." She tries to sound soothing, but actually sounds like she might breakdown and cry.

I look down and what I see surprises me. My blonde hair is now a jet black and with bits of it left blonde. I feel contacts in my eyes. Right across is a mirror and I see my someone else staring back at me. A person with such dark hair and bright blue eyes. I have a tanner glow and my eyebrows are black as to my hair. What has happened? What did he do to me?

"Where am I?" I whisper, to much in shock to speak clearly.

"Well currently we are in the room were they are going to perform surgery on you. Trust me you are in good hands." She smiles a smile so plastic it reminds me of Donna.

"Why am I getting surgery? What is wrong with me?" I ask so eager for information I lean straight into her face.

"Well when you first arrived you had a severe case of amnesia and you were really bi-polar. You were really confused at where you were. You would freak out and say your name was Kimberly Crawford. You claimed your hair was blonde and you had brown eyes. It was actually quite funny. We are going to erase your memory for a little while to see how your body will react to your new life still as Olivia Holt." She explains.

"Is it going to hurt? Will I ever have my memories back?" I ask my voice shaking because I need to remember. I can't let them take away my childhood, my memories, my thoughts. I can't let them do this I have to fight back. I have to think of a plan, or I am never getting back.

"Not 1 bit. Right now I am going to give you a pill and it will put you to sleep, until we are done with the surgery. Here is some water." She handed me 4 pills. Dang, how long do they want me to sleep? She watched me put the pills in mouth and take a sip of the ice, cold water. What she didn't know was the pills were under my tongue I had a plan to get out of here. I pretended to drift off to sleep.

When I "woke up" I saw 4 doctors putting on gloves. Perfect. As soon as they going to perform the surgery I am going to bust out my ninja moves and make them swallow the pills and get the hellabin out of here.

"All doctors to the floor to start the incision." A male doctor says softly.

As they hover over me I turn on my side so they would have to roll me over. As soon as they laid their hands on me I threw myself at 1 one of them, and made him hit his head on the sink knocking him out. Two doctors started to try and hold me back, but I did a round house kick make them fall onto each other. They finally doctor was racing to the phone to call for someone. What was I going to do? I dashed straight to the telephone before he could and as soon as he was close I kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

He fell over but wasn't passed out like the others.

"Open your mouth!" I commanded. He shivered in fear but still did the as I said.

I shoved the pill down his throat, and forced him to swallow. It took less than 30 seconds for him to slip unconscious.

This was my chance, I walked out of the room so no one suspected anything but to my dismay, I ran into the one only. Jack's father.

"Olivia, surgery is already done? Come sit down." He says so kindly, what is he up to?

"Look I have a job for you to complete. My son Jack has been very bad. Remember you hate him?" What his this guy up to? Me Jack? Not in a million years.

"His address is 23 Willson Dr. I need you to pretend to be his friend and get all the information. He is all better since our last incident." He says reassuringly. Jack was shot, It would take about a month for him to fully recover. How long had I been in here?

"Umm, What is today?" I question innocently.

"Well, today is *April 24 silly. I am going to drive you to his house, and introduce yourself as his neighbor that is where you are going to be staying." he directs.

April 24? April 24! I had been kidnapped for 2 months now! I have to see Jack.

As we're pulled into Jack drive way I couldn't help but notice all the missing posters for me.

"Hurry up and get out. I will give your first real assignment to you in 2 days. Try and get to know Jack." He instructed.

I get out of the car and proceed to the entrance. I knock on the door and I can't stop myself from smiling. The door swings open, there Jack stands in all his glory.

"Hello can I help you?" he asks. I stand there for a few moments in shock and then begin to speak

"Umm yeah, but I think it would be better if I told you inside. It is about Kimberly Crawford." I say with a bit of eagerness in my voice.

His smile faded instantly when I mentioned my name. He nods and guides me to the living room as if I didn't know where it was.

"I know I'm going to sound crazy when I say this but Kim isn't dead. Listen, ai am Kim. Your dad kidnapped and I stayed in an asylum for 2 months. He is going to try and kill you." I explained. His reaction was what I didn't want.

"Get out of my house! Is this some sort of sick joke? Just get out of my house!" He shout. Boy was he angry.

"Look Jack you have to believe me." at this point I was practicially begging. He stepped so close to me and looked straight in my eyes.

"Then tell me something only Kim and I would know." What do I say?

"Well I know that..." What am I supposed to say?

So I go with my instincts and began to remove my contacts and take my hair out of the ponytail and show him the blonde in my hair.

"I know that we met in ninth grade, and that we kissed behind the Jerry house and never told anyone. I know that we are best friends and I would be heartbroken if you didn't believe me." Please believe me!

Jack eyes soften for a swift moment and then have fury return.

Jack pulls me in for a big bear hug. "I have missed you so much. I, I thought you were dead. You have to get away my dad isn't the only after me." he says into my ear as if someone was watching us.

"Don't worry I have a plan. So the first thing..."

**There's chapter 2 for you! Please check out my blog at **** .com**** ! 5 more reviews for an update! Thanks for everything! also don't forget about the video!**

**Xx Takirah xX**


End file.
